


Black Shadows

by cilly_feline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dead child, Graphic Description of Corpses, I dont know how to tag, Leader Jace, Protective Alec, badass Izzy, demon hunting, quite proud of my 14 year old self for writing this, really short, sassy Jace, true leader alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilly_feline/pseuds/cilly_feline
Summary: Just another routine demon hunt for the esteemed Shadowhunting trio...





	Black Shadows

The street outside the old rundown hotel was pitch black. Not even the moon was out to provide light. The Shadowhunters had to rely on Isabelle's witchlight to guide the way even with their nightsight runes carefully imprinted on their arms. There had been a demon sighting outside the abandoned Hotel Chez and the three Shadowhunters, dressed in black gear from head to toe, were there to kill them.  
Jace, with his glistening seraph blade in hand, took the lead followed closely by Isabelle who possessed an electrum whip coiled around her rune ridden wrist. Alec made up the flank, clutching his bow and an arrow preparedly notched to the string, always ready to protect his sister and parabatai. Together, they strode cautiously into the dark building.

The witchlight flared brighter in Isabelle's hand filling the reception with light.  
"Look, it's ichor," Alec said "a trail of demon blood and its going up the stairs."  
"Well then, let's get going, I have a cooking lesson in half an hour so it better not be more than a couple Ravenor demons," Jace grumbled.  
"Oh shut up Jace, you can cook just fine. Besides you should be focused on this mission. Last time we nearly died because you decided your reflection was more important than the demon behind the mirror!" Hissed Isabelle .  
"I killed the thing in the end didn't I?"  
"Will you both shush and hurry up," Alec instructed, already halfway up the spiral staircase. The others ascended the stairs and met Alec in the hallway of the first floor. They were faced with a row of ten rotting oak doors, each lined with a dirty gold frame. The door to the left of them had deep scratches etched into it and a bloody hand print smeared on the handle. It was fresh blood. It was human.  
The lock to the door had been broken and stood ajar. Alec pushed it wide open with his foot, raising his bow and arrow ready for an attack. The room was completely bare of furniture. Blood had been splattered against the right wall and a child's limp body lay dismembered in a pool of blood at the centre of the splintered wooden floor. No minor demon like a Ravenor would have the patience and accuracy to take a human's body apart so methodically. No, this wasn't a minor demon. This was something bigger. This was dangerous. They could die.

"Jace, Isabelle," Alec called out "Be ready. I don't think we're going to find any Ravenor demons today... We're facing something bigger."  
And at that moment a gigantic figure burst through the wall landing on the heap of flesh, splattering the trio in blood. The silhouette was disfigured and ichor oozed from its surface. Isabelle uncoiled her whip and braced herself for what she knew would be a tough battle. Jace stepped forward taking the point of the triangle they had formed and sneered "Greater demon."

**Author's Note:**

> this may be continued with another chapter or so to see how the fight ends up but as this is my first fic that was written 4 years ago, for my GCSE controlled assessment no less, and my fight scene writing skill is basically non-existent, that may not happen for a very long time or even ever. also sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
